Extra Extra Kissu!
by Vanity-Sky
Summary: Kiss related one-shot prompts for various side-ships both romantic and platonic. (Will update with every added ship) Ships in this collection include: Kirimina, Kamijirou. Kiribaku. Izuocha. Kirikami. Tetsukiri.
1. Kirimina 1

AN: I wrote these last year for last October's Smooch-tober prompt list but couldn't keep up with a month-long writing challenge. I'd hate to see these fics never see the light of day again so I'm re-uploading them into this collection! I also separated the Kacchako and Tododeku prompts into their own collections titled Kissu Kissu Chuu! Vols.1&2, so go check 'em out if that's your thing!

Summary: Kiss related one-shot prompts for various side-ships both romantic and platonic.

Happy reading~ :D

Extra Extra Kissu!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kirimina: Blowing A Kiss

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Pinky Alien Queen Mina, the reign supreme of the infamous rowdy crowed known as the Bakusquad. The only female amongst four teenaged males that keep her on equal ground rather than place her on a high pedestal.

It was only fair.

She is one of the guy's after all, or at least, an honorary dude.

Never in a million years did she ever think that one of them would feel differently about her.

To be the one and only to place her on that higher pedestal because in his eyes, she is a Queen.

Fun-loving, loud, energetic, courageous, tomboyish yet girlish Mina had felt like a deer caught in the headlights of the brightest and manliest light she's ever seen. Gaining the attention of Class 1-A's good-natured, friendliest, just as loud, passionate, heart-throb Eijirou.

Sure, she's somewhat known him since their middle school days but never really interacted until their last few weeks leading up to their graduation and now in high school, they mainly only hang out whenever they're causing mischief with the Bakusquad.

She was so sure that if any of her boys that made up the Bakusquad had a crush on her then it'd be Denki. The lovable sparky goofball that she tends to get into the most trouble with. But she knew as soon as Kyouka started to lightly tease Denki – there was something there, both oblivious to it but she just knew there was something unmistakable blossoming there.

Mina couldn't have been happier for them, kinda relieved honestly that she didn't like her electric-boy in that way. She loves, sometimes even craves drama, but doesn't like to be the one caught in the middle of it or be right dab in the center of it.

It had been during her turn to get stuck on the class roster to stay after school to clean the classroom with Eijirou that she got the shock of the century as the setting sun lowered its fiery reddish-orange shadow over the emptied classroom.

Eijirou had just finished sweeping the floor, placing the broom back into the storage closet. Meanwhile Mina wiped down each individual students desks and silently cheered when she caught a nice polished reflection in each wooden top from her vigorous wiping.

"Ugh, this is killing me!" she hears Eijirou's voice echoing as he gets out of the storage closet.

"Huh? What's up?" she throws her rag on a desk and gives him her undivided attention.

"This, me, you, us. I can't…" he deeply sighs, running a shaky hand through his spiked-up red hair. "I don't care if this gets awkward between us but…" his top sharp teeth sink into his bottom thin lip, "how can I call myself a man if I don't man-up and confess?"

She looks at him as if he's completely lost her but acting dumb would only make things worse. She's known, for weeks now that a looming confession was bound to happen. She started getting the signs as soon as the air around them started to grow tense whenever they shared rare alone time. And when he purposely began avoiding her at all cost, making up excuses just to leave their group's hang outs.

"Why?" she heavily asks, sweet voice ringing in the silent room. She needed to know exactly his reason for liking her rather than questioning why he even would in the first place.

He's caught on that she knows at what he's getting at as he looks into her dark scleras, her liquid gold irises holding all of his attention. His canines hold on his bottom lip relaxes as his lips form a lop-sided grin.

"You inspire me, Mina" he's unafraid to show her how his cheeks turn rosy at the confession, "if it weren't for you, I probably wouldn't have had the courage to apply for U.A." his face grows just as red as his dyed hair, "and… I think you're freakin' adorable…" he grips the sides of his pants legs to give his restless hands something to do.

She's not the type of girl who needs an exaggerated declaration of love. They're friends, they get along extremely well, have somewhat of a history together, and she enjoys his presence, not to mention also finds him cute.

A sneaky smile spreads across her lips as she bounces towards his side, taking one hop to close the gap between them as she leans forward towards him and with her right index finger, taps his crinkled blush-hued nose with a small audible 'boop.'

"I like you too, Ei!" she whispers with an amused giggle, straightening up as walks over to the classroom's door. "Take me on a date this weekend" she winks, holding onto the doorknob.

Eijirou is at a loss for words, awkwardly nodding his head with an unintelligible garble of 'uh-huh!'

"Oh! And Ei?" Mina twists the doorknob and slightly opens the door. She turns her torso, allowing her body to face him before she entirely leaves. With her free hand, she balls her hand into a fist against her chest and loosens the hold, slowly uncurling her fingers as she puckers her lips.

She closed her eyes and blew him an air kiss causing the hardening-quirked male to subconsciously activate his quirk when his jagged stone-like hand reached out to grab hold of the imaginary kiss and made damn sure that her kiss wasn't going anywhere as he placed his palm against his cheek to receive the kiss.

Mina hums, acting pleased by the action as she hurriedly skipped away. Too shy to show him her own blushing face.

"I can't believe I just did that! And he… ahh!" she muffles her voice, clasping both hands on her mouth as a small squeal escapes her quivering lips once she's down the hall.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

I'll keep this 'story' opened until I feel like it has a good number of prompts in it.

I don't own Eijirou Kirishima or Mina Ashido and all other characters mentioned or those that will be used in this fic – Boku No Hero Academia is owned by Kohei Horikoshi.

I just own the idea/plot/story/whatever you want to call it~ lol :P

Please do review! Follows and Alerts tell me that you guys are at least interested in the story but reviews really let me hear out what your feedback and personal opinions on my stories are!

You know the drill! Please R&R – it's greatly appreciated and I always get a kick out of reading your reviews/feedback. And again, please don't be afraid to – I can fluently read Spanish and partial French! Thankies~ :D


	2. Kirimina 2

AN: And on we go!

Happy reading~ :D

Kirimina: Kiss Of Victory

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Man… Aizawa was not messing around today!" Denki complained while wiping at his face with the towel wrapped around his shoulders.

"Yeah, no kidding! And no thanks to Katsuki opening his loud mouth…" Hanta deeply sighed massaging the bend of his elbows, "we were forced to run five laps per terrain in the USJ!"

Katsuki rolled his eyes, lightly shoving Hanta who was walking side by side to him, "quit yer bitching!" he hollered.

"Are you dudes really that tired?" Eijirou asked, taking a long stride towards the dorm's front entrance to hold it open for the group.

They were barely returning back to Heights Alliance as the sun was setting. Aizawa had Class 3-A practice rescue maneuvers at the USJ but the Bakusquad had to stay longer and run actual laps throughout each environmental terrain.

They had Katsuki to thank for their bad luck when the explosive blond started chasing Denki and Mina. The mischievous duo had gotten on his last nerve when they went too far in his teasing when he wouldn't put down his phone for once. Later on, once Aizawa had wrapped them up in his binding scarf and gave them their punishment – did the squad learn that the only reason Katsuki had been majorly distracted was due to the fact that Ochako had skipped school after catching a bad case of the flu.

Hanta and Eijirou hadn't been involved directly but felt like as the notorious Bakusquad, they had to stick together. Meaning they'd all go down as a group. It was not a fun time getting sand, dirt, snow, and getting rained on.

Katsuki huffed, indifferent, while checking his phone again for what felt like the hundredth time in the span of ten minutes.

"Eh" Denki simply shrugged his shoulders.

"A bit" Hanta pinched his thumb and index fingers together.

"I'm ready to crash onto my bed!" Mina confessed with a loud yawn while stretching her sore muscles.

"Aw, c'mon! Don't be like that!" Eijirou whined, trying to stop them all from running off towards their rooms, wanting to have a game night before dinner.

"Whatever lame ass idea you've got brewing, Shitty Hair, I'm not fuckin' participating in!" Katsuki declared, closing his phone's screen and already taking impatient long strides towards the elevator.

"Let me guess… Ochako?" Eijirou smirked.

Katsuki called the elevator, ignoring him to keep his gaze on the white light of the arrow to signal that he wanted to go up. "My girl needs me" he honestly tells them with a small sigh, not in much of a mood to deny as he leaves with a two-finger salute. "Later" he says, pressing the button to close the doors.

"Wow, can Katsuki be my boyfriend? I've never seen him so attentive before," Denki joked but understood how his friend felt, "anyways I think I'll go bug my own girlfriend" he checks his own phone to see the new incoming texts popping up on his lock screen, "sorry Ei!" the electric blond quickly apologizes and called for Katsuki to hold the elevator for him.

Hanta, Eijirou, and Mina watched both males leave.

"You ditching too?" Eijirou turned to look at Hanta who shook his head.

"I'm the only single one in the squad so I don't have any prior commitments" he flashed them a smile, walking towards the furnished common room to check the game cabinet.

"I'm exhausted but I'll stick around for you, babe" Mina winked, pecking Eijirou's cheek and followed Hanta to go pick a game out.

"Anything in particular that you wanna play?" Hanta asked them both as Eijirou plopped down on the floor to check the piles of board games with the duo.

"Uhh… well I was gonna suggest monopoly but there's only three of us" Eijirou scratched his cheek in thought, knowing that a three-person session of monopoly would take hours.

"We can still play!" Hanta encouraged, taking the board game out of the stack. He really didn't mind how long it took to complete the game.

"Yeah, I mean we can always stop if it gets too late" Mina let out another small yawn, wiping the sleepy tears in her eyes. "Or just stop when Yaomomo comes down to help Rikido out with dinner"

"Sure, sounds like a plan!" Eijirou was happy that they agreed, having been wanting to play monopoly for some time. It was just one of those things his brain was nagging him to do for no particular reasoning behind it other than just a need to.

The trio cleaned up their mess, placing the other games back and then set out the game board, cards, fake money, and silver playing pieces out on the coffee table.

Mina pulled a pillow cushion down to sit comfortably on as Hanta sat leaning against the foot of the couch meanwhile Eijirou was seated on his knees, claiming he wanted to practice pain endurance training while playing.

The game was being dominated by Mina who kept yawning which made Hanta comment that she's playing as alert as ever. She laughed and said that regardless of how tired she's feeling, she'd wipe the floor clean with both of them.

"Ha! I'd like to see you try!" Eijirou was determined to win as he rolled the dice on his turn.

"Ahhh… I'm giving up!" Hanta threw his cards and raised his hands up in an exasperated sigh. "You two are dominating the board with all your owned properties!"

"Giving up, you say?" Mina sneakily gave Eijirou a look the next time it was Hanta's turn. The couple used this time to have a private meeting as Mina whispered into Eijirou's ear. Come her next turn and she'd drop the bomb on poor Hanta.

"Eijirou and I would like to announce that we're now sharing our assets in a joint-stock exchange" she playfully laughed failing to keep a menacing tone as she fanned herself with a full deck of owned properties.

"What! You can't do that!" Hanta cried out as he looked in horror at her deck and Eijirou's. They nearly wiped clean the stack of remaining cards in the middle of the board game.

"Pay up, Hanta" Mina extended her arm, palm up as she patiently waited for him to give her the remaining fake money he had on him when his silver playing piece landed on one of her most expensive plots of land.

"You guys suck!" Hanta shook his head with an amused chuckle as he handed over his colorful money bills.

"Way to go, babe!" Eijirou cheered as they cleared the rest of the board game.

"I win!" Mina flipped the board game once they were done, ignoring their complaints at the mess they had to clean up. Cards and fake money went flying everywhere as she giggled and did a victory pose with her curled hand, sticking her index and middle fingers out into a 'v' shape and a wide grin plastered on her face.

They finished their game in the common area just in time for dinner as a few of their fellow classmates were beginning to trickle down in the common area and kitchen spaces.

"That was totally badass… but I'll admit, a bit unfair" Eijirou laughed, shooting Hanta an apologetic look as he scooped Mina into his arms and sat her on his lap, now having moved to sit properly on the couch.

She did a small victory dance, cupping her boyfriend's face in her hands as she kissed him in a victory kiss.

"Next time we'll dominate uno and then whatever other games All Might brings us from overseas!" Mina says while squishing her pink cheek against Eijirou's, nuzzling against him.

"I like the sound of that!" Eijirou agreed through a bright smile and squished cheeks with his cuddly girlfriend.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

You know the drill! Please R&R – it's greatly appreciated and I always get a kick out of reading your reviews/feedback. And again, please don't be afraid to – I can fluently read Spanish and partial French! Thankies~ :D


	3. Kamijirou 1

AN: And on we go!

Happy reading~ :D

Kamijirou: Kiss On The Nape

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

If she even really cared about labels and stereotypes, then Kyouka would proudly say she's a tomboy rather than a fashionista.

Growing up, her parents never enforced one way of dressing on her. It was always whatever she liked and was in the mood for but as she got older and her body was – much slowly compared to other girls – developing into itself, she's found herself wanting to explore other realms of fashion.

Luckily, her best friend of two years – the ever classy and kind-hearted Momo is always her go-to for borrowing clothes. Even when she's insecure and self-doubting herself in looking even, remotely, nice in other styles she's unaccustomed to.

Currently, Kyouka, being a bundle of nerves – something that she usually isn't, was pacing around her best friend's crammed dorm room anxiously watching as Momo disappeared into her closet and threw various types of fabrics all over her bed and carpeted floor until she found the perfect outfit. Preferably one that fits the smaller girl.

Momo with her encouraging words and greatly appreciated enthusiasm clasped her hands with Kyouka's and leaned into the shorter girl as she lightly squeezed her held hands. The earphone jack quirked female had changed into the outfit handpicked by the one person she trusts with these matters.

"Oh, you look amazing!" Momo gushed. "Just wait until you see yourself!" she softly giggles as she eagerly went to pull out a large rectangular standing mirror on wheels. She touched around the back of it to flicker the lights on it.

Kyouka was momentarily blinded by fluorescent lights until her eyes adjusted and was able to get a better look at herself. She changed into a black cold shoulder long-sleeved turtleneck tucked into a holographic skirt with black fishnets and knee-high black suede boots. The outfit was completed by silver bangles on her left wrist and small diamond studded earrings.

"I feel like a disco ball" Kyouka deadpanned as she swayed the stiff skirt around and twirled in front of the mirror to debate if she really liked this outfit or should go quickly change again. She knew that there was literally no time left over to even do that, already cutting it close to the time that she agreed to meet Denki.

Normally, she knew that Denki would tell her that she looks nice in anything she wears as long as she's comfortable. But tonight was extra special, not like their regular date nights. No, tonight is their two-year anniversary and they were going to have a romantic date at a restaurant instead of hitting their usual hang out spots.

"Then you better make sure Denki takes you to a club after dinner" Momo lightly teased as she began folding and hanging things back neatly into her organized closet.

Their time was cut short when a knock was heard at the door. "Coming!" Momo calls as a rattle could be heard from a hanger and whatever she had put back into its place in the large closet. She went to open the door and greet their visitor, already knowing who it was.

"Am I allowed to look?" Denki asks with lips curled into an amused smile while playfully covering his eyes with one hand and in the other holding a small bouquet of purple and yellow roses.

"It's not a big deal" Kyouka huffs, playfully rolling her eyes as she grabs her black leather crop jacket and thanks Momo with a big hug.

She doesn't wait for her boyfriend to hand her the flowers, taking them instead with a silent 'thank you' as she freed Denki's hand from his face and holds it instead. A small blush dusting across her cheeks as Momo waves them goodbye and with such a mom voice, tells them to have fun, be back by dorm curfew, and to be safe.

Outside of Heights Alliance, Denki and Kyouka had been walking towards Tatooin Station in perfect silence while holding hands when he suddenly jerked their held hands stopping them.

She raised a curious brow, giving him a look as if asking 'what gives?'

With a bit of shaky hands, Denki lets go of their held hand and rubbed both his hands against the front of his black jeans before fumbling around with the inside pocket of his own leather jacket. "I don't think I can wait until we get to the restaurant to give you your gift" he quickly tells her before she can protest the idea.

They had agreed on no gifts but like always, he always went and broke the rules. She never fails to not struggle at accepting them when he's so sincere. He quietly told her to close her eyes as she obliged but only after giving him a slight frown.

He laughed and told her not to worry about, just getting to spend time with her was more than enough for him and the fact that she'd even want to date such a goof like him.

"You're lucky you're cute" Kyouka jokingly tells him, feeling his presence looming behind her as she felt an item placed around her neck.

She admits that it did feel weird to not have her choker on for once but the silver heart-shaped locket necklace just might be her new favorite accessory to wear from now on. Pinching the two small pieces opened, she smiled when she saw the engraved date of when they first started dating with their initials on one face of the locket and on the other, a tiny purikura picture they took together on their very first date at an arcade.

"Happy two-year anniversary, Babe" Denki whispered against the back of her neck, leaning down to kiss the nape of her neck in a lingering kiss that suggested there would be plenty of more heartfelt kisses later.

Her neck tingled from the feeling of his lips and the lost warmth of his taller figure behind her.

"Same to you, Sparky" she turned around with a grin, eyes filled with nothing but love and adoration for the blond in front of her. As she wrapped her arms around his neck, tugging him down into a tender kiss.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

You know the drill! Please R&R – it's greatly appreciated and I always get a kick out of reading your reviews/feedback. And again, please don't be afraid to – I can fluently read Spanish and partial French! Thankies~ :D


	4. Kamijirou 2

AN: And on we go!

Happy reading~ :D

Kamijirou: Kiss On The Ear

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Ladies, thank you for accepting my sleepover invitations!" Momo clapped her hands, tilting her head with a smile on her face.

"All we did was send a thumb's up emoji in the group chat, Yaomomo" Mina giggled as she raised her purple phone to get her point across.

"Regardless, it's just nice to have a girl's night!" Momo blushed, knowing she was making a big deal out of coordinating a sleepover in her dorm.

"Do you have an activity first in mind, kero?" Tsuyu curiously asked, sitting next to Ochako who raised her hand at the question. "Oh, I know! How about make-overs?" the pink-cheeked female suggested.

"I'm down for that!" Toru squealed, already at the doors of Momo's well stocked closet. She paused before opening the doors and turned to look at Kyouka.

"Can you do our make-up, Kyouka?" Toru begged which was hard to see when the invisible girl was wearing a spaghetti strap baby blue camisole.

Mina chirped up, "I second that!"

Kyouka was the least girly out of all the girls but she was the most experienced when it came to make-up. She was a high schooler who always helps out her older friends outside of U.A. Being the youngest to occasionally play with them. Her friends were a Deep Dope cover band in college who frequent the local coffee shop's open mic night.

"Okay, okay, one at a time" Kyouka chuckled, already seated at Momo's vanity and ready to begin. As she handled taking make-up requests, she couldn't help but tune into their conversations.

The earphone jack quirked female didn't need to use her quirk in order to be able to hear that the conversations shifted from the topic of relationships and boys into talking about what each of them would like to change about their appearances if they could for a day.

Tsuyu was the first to say that she'd like to have webbed hands or feet to grasp things easier like the red-eyed treefrogs that live in the rainforest. There wasn't much she wanted to change about herself except have more frog like qualities to fit her quirk, really.

Ochako swayed her hair and thought that maybe a new haircut would be nice if she had the money to afford one. But then again, she was content with her current length since it fit into her costume's helmet. And knew that Katsuki would have a cow if she tried to change anything about herself just to please current fashion trends. As far as her quirk went, she had no complaints, at least not anymore as current third year's at U.A., all her time at the academy has built her endurance to the nausea and vertigo.

Mina declared that she totally loves being pink but sometimes she wished the acid compound of her quirk could tone it down just a bit because wearing certain shades of pink clothes could be a total nightmare sometimes when planning out outfits for the day.

Momo struggled to find something she'd like to change about herself, opting to just saying that she wished she had a limitless stamina in order to produce as many support items to help out on the field with. This gained an uproar of awes from the girls, thinking it was sweet of her to think selflessly.

Toru admitted that her quirk is super convenient for covert operations but since she has no control over turning it on and off like a mental switch, she's gotten comfortable with her non-appearance but there was always that lingering curiosity of what she really looks like and if she'd still be accepted by her group of friends if she could turn her quirk off.

The girls huddled over Toru and gave her a tight hug, reassuring her that they love her no matter what.

Kyouka was grateful that she was too occupied with currently finishing Toru's make-up. She knew she wasn't obligated to participate but silently she mulled the question over.

What would she change about herself if she could? When she was younger, she thought that maybe she'd want her earlobes to be shorter. That was a short-lived thought when a group of boys decided to pick on her for having a not-so-flashy quirk. Her quirk is useful and that's all she cared about but subconsciously she couldn't help it when her hand found its way to her right earlobe and tugged at her earphone jack.

She admits that sometimes the length would get in the way no matter how much she could retract them. And sometimes it felt like her earlobes had a mind of their own whenever she felt flustered over something or genuinely excited. It'd make her blush, feeling embarrassed by the loss of control in her ears physically manifesting her true emotions.

But despite what 'hindrance' her quirk's physical appearance could be, there really wasn't much to complain about. Kyouka still has feminine charm and has people who love her for her, especially a totally badass but sweet boyfriend that she wouldn't trade for the world.

Thinking of, the girls paused the festivities when they heard a couple of gentle rasps coming from the door. Naturally, Momo was the first to waddle her way towards her door with her freshly painted fingers and toenails wedged between red foam dividers to keep them from touching.

"Denki, I'm sorry but there's no boys allowed" she shot him an apologetic smile.

He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand as his other was holding something behind his back. He clearly had been out of the dorms by the way he was dressed – black leather jacket with spiked collar flaps, a bright yellow shirt with a black bolt streak running across it and black skinny jeans with ripped knees with loose threads and buckled boots.

"Can I talk to Kyouka real quick, please?" he meekly asked.

Momo wasn't sure if the light red dusting of his cheeks was due to the chilly autumn air nipping at him or because he was blushing. Either way, she found it endearing and politely asked him to wait as she went to go get her friend.

A second later, Kyouka came out while swatting away at the imaginary 'ooh's' and 'ahh's' of the girls teasing her, knowing that the punky girl's boyfriend came to see her.

"Denki?" she was confused by his sudden appearance knowing that she had told him the night before via text message that she would be at Yaomomo's for a sleepover.

"Hey sorry for bugging you so late, I just… uhh…" his cheeks grew redder by the second as the silence ticked by, "ahh… I really suck at this," he confessed, bringing the small bag he was holding behind him into view. "I just came back from the arcade with Katsuki, Eijirou and Hanta. I… uhh… I won this for you!" he took out a small yellow bear wearing a biker's vest with a purple mohawk and sunglasses on out of the bag. "It reminded me of us," he awkwardly laughed as he handed it to her, "so, um, sweet dreams?"

Kyouka crushed the bear into her chest as she bit her bottom lip before tip-toeing to kiss Denki high above on his cheek near his ear.

"I love it" she tells him with a shy smile.

"Good 'cuz that prize cost me, ¥1,200" he joked earning himself a pinch to his forearm causing him to yelp in pain.

"You're such a goof!" Kyouka playfully rolled her eyes, not really mad at him.

Quickly Denki brushed off the slight pain and leaned down to kiss her earlobe. "See you in the morning, don't forget we're going for pancakes!" he hurriedly tells her before she pinches him again as he scurried away down the hallway.

Kyouka hugged her new plushie close to her chest, letting her bright blush tingle her cheeks.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

The more you know: ¥1,200 is like $10 with change.

You know the drill! Please R&R – it's greatly appreciated and I always get a kick out of reading your reviews/feedback. And again, please don't be afraid to – I can fluently read Spanish and partial French! Thankies~ :D


	5. Kiribaku

AN: I don't ship Kiribaku romantically but it is one of my fav. brotp's.

Happy reading~ :D

Kiribaku: Friendly Smooch

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Eijirou and Katsuki were walking past a display window while out shopping at Wookiees shopping mall located in the Kiyashi Ward. It was a nice, breezy, summer day and still early enough that they'd avoid the unbearable humidity for some time. They were hanging out or more like Eijirou had woken up Katsuki bright and early and had dragged his grumpy ass out with him. All the way towards Tatooin Station to head straight for Tokyo.

Eijirou paused their walking when his eyes stayed glued on a brand-new board game. As any number one Crimson Riot fan, he's known for months of this game coming out but with no part-time job and already using up his small allowance for the month on other necessities – there just wasn't any funds left over for the board game, as much as he wanted it.

Katsuki's ruby glare picks up on the way his best friend is transfixed on the cheesy display case with its life-sized cutout of Crimson Riot and a neatly pile of stacked board games on top of each other in a triangle formation with glittery red streamers and signs with the kanji for 'strength,' 'power,' and 'manliness.'

"Don't tell me you're buying into this shit?" Katsuki scoffs, biting back his tongue from going off on a rant about corporate advertising turning them into consumer dummies.

He hears a long sullen sigh and sees a shake of a head, "nah man, 'course not!" Eijirou lies straight through his teeth.

Katsuki huffs in acknowledgment as they make their way to their real destination – the shoe store.

"I'll punch you in the face if you feed me some bullshit about getting a pair of those godawful sandals you call fashion!" Katsuki annoyedly warns once he opens the door and lets Eijirou in first.

The red-head simply laughs, "what, they're comfortable!" he says as they begin browsing the casual street wear.

After an hour in the shoe store with Eijirou still debating between three pairs of shoes, Katsuki starts to grow impatient. The blond tells him that he was going to go buy a smoothie. Eijirou, too busy with making a final decision, dismissively waves his hand at his friend with a mumble of 'yeah okay, no prob.'

Katsuki did in fact go and get himself a smoothie and to his pleasant surprise, the vendor also carried his favorite ghost pepper chips. It was a double win but that wasn't his main objective.

He'll never understand Eijirou's strong admiration for Crimson Riot but nonetheless he respects it because, as if he has any excuse to judge Eijirou. When he has his own favorite pro hero that he idolizes. While he's not super public about being a huge All Might fan like his childhood frenemy Deku is, Katsuki gets it. Everyone has a pro hero they greatly look up to and the temptation to buy all the stupid merchandise with their faces and hero names plastered all over it can be a struggle sometimes.

Katsuki enters the toy shop and makes a purchase, being grateful that his funds aren't limited. He's not spoiled by any means but his parents give him a generous allowance every month for personal expenses. He heads back to the shoe store just in time to see the cashier ringing up Eijirou's purchase and hands him the plastic bag.

Eijirou brightly smiles when they hand him the bag and thank him for the purchase, kindly asking him to shop with them again. "Will do!" he energetically says as he meets up with the blond waiting by the front entrance for him.

They go outside and find a bench to sit at.

"What's with the bag?" Eijirou curiously leans over Katsuki to take a peek at the mysterious black shiny bag not expecting his friend to make a personal purchase.

A loud long slurp fills the silence as Katsuki reaches for the bag next to him while nibbling on the white straw of his smoothie cup. "Don't make a scene, just…" he awkwardly shoves the medium sized bag onto his friend's chest, "here" he grunts avoiding eye contact.

Eijirou furrows his brows and carefully opens the bag to pull out the board game he wanted. He's about to gasp and jump off the bench when he mentally calms down. Internally he's bouncing around in joy but only lets it show in his expression as his own crimson eyes widened.

"Dude… I can't…" he deeply exhales, "it's nice of you but I'm broke as hell!"

"I'm not expecting you to pay me back dumbass. It's called a gift, deal with it!" Katsuki rolls his eyes, sucking his straw to get the last bit of smoothie out of his cup.

Eijirou's hands grow shaky as he runs them over the smooth clear plastic of the brand-new board game and nods. It was a sweet, surprising, and totally heartfelt gesture from the blond grump sitting next to him on the bench. In a way it almost felt like Katsuki's way of silently thanking Eijirou for all the trouble he's recently caused the red-head when he had gotten kidnapped by The League just a month ago.

"Thanks, bro!" Eijirou knows his action will cause an explosive reaction but, in that moment, he doesn't care as he pulls Katsuki's face closer to him and plants a friendly, affectionate kiss on his friend's right temple, pecking the side of his head with a loud smack.

"Yeah, yeah" Katsuki passively rubs his temple with the palm of his hand and swats Eijirou away, "don't say I'm never fuckin' nice to you"

"You're always nice to me!" Eijirou heartily laughs.

Both males get up from the bench they're seated at, ready to leave the massive shopping plaza.

Eijirou happily clutches his new board game close to his chest back in its black bag as Katsuki scowls, shoving his hands into his baggy pants.

They make their way back to the train station for Musutafu, towards their school campus. And maybe, just maybe – Katsuki will offer to play one round of the stupid board game with Eijirou.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

You know the drill! Please R&R – it's greatly appreciated and I always get a kick out of reading your reviews/feedback. And again, please don't be afraid to – I can fluently read Spanish and partial French! Thankies~ :D


	6. Izuocha

AN: I don't ship Izuocha romantically but it is one of my fav. brotp's.

Note: This one-shot can somewhat be loosely seen as a sequel of sorts, to one of my Tododeku one-shots. (Ch.3 in the Kissu Kissu Chuu! Vol.2 collection.)

Happy reading~ :D

Izuocha: Heartfelt Kiss

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Ah! Just the two I've been looking for!" Izuku happily walks into the kitchen, finding Ochako sitting on top of the counter with Tenya having just closed the fridge's door.

"Oh! Good morning, Izuku! I was just about to start breakfast!" Tenya energetically greets back as he sets down his ingredients on the opposite end of where Ochako was seated. "Would you like natto, tamagoyaki, fish and miso soup?" the taller male kindly offers.

"Say yes! Free food!" Ochako whispers to the freckle-cheeked male with a soft giggle.

"Sure, thanks!" Izuku replies, knowing already that Ochako would gladly eat his portion of natto because he wasn't really a fan of it.

"What did you want to tell us, Deku-kun?" the brunette asks while Tenya preps the food.

"Oh, right!" Izuku snaps his fingers remembering what he came in here for. "I'm taking Eri-chan again this year to the autumn festival held in my neighborhood and was wondering if you two would like to join?"

Tenya briefly turns his head towards him to ask, "Shouto isn't going again with you?"

Izuku somberly shakes his head, "nah, he really wanted to but he's already left to go visit his mom at the hospital. He was looking forward to being able to take Rei out for a walk with Natsuo and Fuyumi" he finishes with a fond smile on his lips.

"D'aww how nice!" Ochako chimes in with her own warm smile. "I'm free to tag along today" she tells him with a playful wink.

Izuku chuckles and thanks her as he waits for Tenya's reply.

"It sounds like a fun outing but I must unfortunately decline myself! I'm going to be spending the afternoon with my brother Tensei! I'm truly sorry Izuku!" Tenya nearly drops the fish in the small tray he's holding when he bows low to apologize.

"Ack! It's n-no worry! R-Really, it's fine if you can't make it!" Izuku quickly lets him know as he frantically waves his arms in front of his face.

"Ah! It's settled then, Ochako will accompany you to spend the day with little Eri!" Tenya places the tray into a mini oven to bake the fish.

"Yup!" Ochako says while looking in Izuku's direction.

The trio eats breakfast with Izuku sneakily scooping chunks of his sticky natto into Ochako's bowl while Tenya doesn't look. Ochako clasped her hands to her mouth to calm her guffaw. Tenya was going on and on about something Izuku kinda zoned out on while he tried to not have their friend see what he was doing. He definitely didn't want a lecture about how nutritious natto is for him.

"Just give me a minute to get a sweater and then I'll be ready for us to go, Deku-kun!" Ochako tells him as she quickly makes her way towards the elevators.

Izuku waits on the couches of the common area as he hears someone entering the dorms. It was Katsuki with Eijirou coming back from a morning training session. Both males wearing gym clothes with damp towels wrapped around their necks.

"Morning Kacchan! Eijirou!" Izuku kindly greets them as Eijirou greets back with a huge smile. Katsuki just rolls his eyes as he takes a gulp of his water canteen.

"What are you up to today?" the red-head curiously asks.

"Ochako and I are going to take Eri-chan to the autumn festival!" he answers with his own beaming smile.

"…The one at Dagobah?" Katsuki passively comments.

"Oh! You remember, Kacchan?" Izuku didn't mean to sound super surprised but it has been ages since both childhood friends had gone together to the autumn festival held every year at the beach park in their neighborhood.

"'Course I fuckin' remember, Nerd" the blond 'tsk's' at Izuku making it sound like a big deal. "They still sell candy apples, right?"

"Oh, that sounds awesome!" Eijirou pipes in.

"Yeah, they do!" Izuku tells them both. "Would you like me to bring you two apples?" he offers a second later.

Eijirou thanks him and tells Izuku that he would love one, not caring what toppings it has. Meanwhile Katsuki non-committedly shrugs his shoulders. "If you do, just make sure it has a shit ton of mochi on it"

Izuku was momentarily taken back by the sweet-toothed request until he remembered and nods his head. "Sure thing!"

"Okay, I'm ready to go!" Ochako calls out, gaining the attention of all three males in the room. Now wearing a baggy black sweater that nearly eats her shorts underneath it making it look like she's wearing a dress with tights and sneakers.

She briefly greets Katsuki and Eijirou before waiting for Izuku to get up from the couch and follow her. They both say their goodbyes and how they'll be back before curfew as they make their way towards the teachers' section of the dormitories to go fetch little Eri.

Standing right outside Aizawa's room, Izuku gently knocks while Ochako sways on her heels as they wait. They hear minor commotion coming from the other side as a muffled voice of a little girl gains their attention. They can vaguely hear Eri telling Aizawa, "they're here!"

When Aizawa opens up and thanks Izuku for doing this again, Eri's initial surprise turns a bit timid.

"Oh, Deku-nii didn't bring his special friend" Eri doesn't mean to frown at the sight of Ochako, but the seven-year-old had gotten so used to her big brother and Shouto taking her places.

Ochako bends down to reach the younger girl's height, placing her hands on her covered knees and gives Eri a kind, understanding smile. "I'm sorry Shouto isn't here today, Eri-chan but I'm really looking forward to having fun with you and Deku-kun today!"

Eri glances over to Izuku for his approval as the green-haired male eagerly nods and silently promises her that they'll still have lots of fun today.

"Okay…" Eri starts as she begins to bow towards Ochako. "Please take care of me today!"

Ochako's heart swells at the sight, resisting the urge to give the shy little girl a big bear hug. It was all about baby steps with Eri. While Eri had learned so much during their first year at U.A., she wasn't one-hundred percent familiar with all of – now – Class 2-A.

"Papa, I'm leaving now!" Eri tells Aizawa as he silently watched their entire interaction. He bends down to readjust Eri's bundled up outfit consisting of a puffy vest, cute cat sweater, warm tights with leg warmers and boots with a fuzzy hat on her head.

Their teacher stands up again, digging into his left pocket to pull out his wallet. "In case Eri wants something and for yours and Uraraka's meals" he tiredly tells Izuku, handing him a couple of yen notes.

Ochako's eyes nearly bulge out at the sight of the amount that they're given. Izuku has learned by now to just shut up and take the money. He remembers the first time he was asked to babysit Eri and Aizawa had given him a little less than today. But it was still a lot for just a couple of hours. Back then, Mirio had also been there at Aizawa's and told Izuku to not question it with a hearty laugh and an energetic pat to his back.

"Thank you, Aizawa-sensei. We'll be back before it gets too dark!" Izuku assures his teacher as he takes the money, neatly folding it and placing it in his own pocket. Ochako furiously blinks to come back from her momentary shock.

Once out of the dorms, they make their way towards Tatooin Station to head over to Dagobah Municipal Beach Park. They were lucky to find seats on the semi-busy train, placing Eri in the middle of the two teenagers.

"I can't believe Aizawa gave us that much money" Ochako tells Izuku as they watch the cityscape move in a blur. "Heh, yeah. I was shocked too the first time but I learned to just not question it" Izuku shakes his head, amused at the memory.

"It is really nice of him to also think of us" she says right as Eri tilts her head to curiously look at her.

"Papa told me to make sure you two eat and have fun" Eri freely comments as she swings her little legs that don't quite reach the bottom of the floor. "He said that we should eat yummy foods together and play games!" she turns her head back and forth to look at them both. "Oh!" she gasps remembering something, "Papa forgot to ask Deku nii-chan to bring back a pumpkin! He said he wants to carve a kitty on the pumpkin to show Hitoshi nii-chan!"

Izuku and Ochako silently look at each before breaking out into smiles of their own. All of Class 2-A saw the little girl as part of their own class. Amongst the students, she was the closest to Izuku and Hitoshi – who had transferred over during the end of their first year. Mirio had graduated and decided to move to I-Island to further research his quirkless state while helping David and Melissa out.

"That's probably why he gave us so much" Ochako thinks out loud with Izuku agreeing, "we'll make sure to get him a great pumpkin for carving!" he says while looking at Eri.

She happily smiles as she watches the lit-up map across from where their sitting. The display showing the various stops on the train's route, nearly reaching the red dot indicating theirs.

Arriving to Izuku's neighborhood, they pass his apartment as Eri points out to Ochako that that's where he lives. Ochako giggles and pretends to be amazed at not knowing where her best friend lives outside of the dorms. Both teenagers walked with Eri sandwiched between them, each holding one of her hands as they swing her over piles of autumn leaves.

It never failed to get Izuku teary-eyed, remembering how afraid Eri had been at first to play in the leaves. Her 'Daddy' Chisaki had traumatized her with even the most innocent of things but she had learned to overcome her fears and to genuinely enjoy the little things in life.

They stopped walking when Eri gasped at the sight of a huge pile in the middle of their trail. She excitedly asked Izuku if she could jump into the pile by herself while bouncing around. Izuku choked on his emotions as he simply nodded while sinking his teeth into his bottom lip.

Ochako scooted closer to Izuku, quietly taking his hand and weaving her fingers with his – making sure to stick out her pinky in the process. She watched as Izuku watched Eri with so much love and pride as his eyes grew watery. Silently, she turns to face him while still holding his hand and raises herself on the tips of her toes to gently kiss his forehead.

Her soft lips warm his cold forehead as he blinks back the tears, stopping them from escaping his eyes as he looks at her and squeezes her hand. "What was that for?" he whispers as Ochako focuses her gaze on Eri who's throwing the colorful leaves over her head while fits of giggles take over her small frame.

"You're an amazing big brother" she simply tells him, squeezing his hand back.

Izuku chuckles, "she deserves the world"

"And with you, she'll have exactly that. After all, you're her number one hero"

"I really hope so, Ochako"

Izuku was touched by his friend's words. In a world full of heroes, he had become someone's hero. From Kouta to Eri. To hopefully more children. He was going to keep training to become the very best version of himself that he could possibly be.

For Eri. For Kouta. For Shouto. For Ochako. For Tenya. For Katsuki. For All Might.

He's going to save them all and keep their smiles in place.

"Deku-nii! Can we get takoyaki and candy apples?" Eri asks taking Izuku out of his thoughts. He didn't notice when she had finished playing in the pile of leaves in front of them.

"Yeah! We'll also get hot cider and baked sweet potatoes!" he tells the little girl as he takes her hand again with Ochako taking her other.

They begin walking again, growing closer to the beach park. "Oh! Oh! Don't forget the yaki mochi and crepes!" Ochako's mouth nearly waters at the thought. She has the biggest sweet tooth that Izuku knows. He laughs and agrees with her, "we'll get it all!" he tells both girls as they reach the autumn festival.

Normally Eri would run off towards the kids place area but the scents of all sorts of foods wafting in the air had her tummy rumbling. "Food first and then games" she tells them the plan when Izuku asks what she'd like to do first. "Don't forget Papa's pumpkin!" Eri reminds her babysitters.

Izuku and Ochako give each other another knowing look, both bending down to kiss Eri's rosy cheeks.

"We won't!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

You know the drill! Please R&R – it's greatly appreciated and I always get a kick out of reading your reviews/feedback. And again, please don't be afraid to – I can fluently read Spanish and partial French! Thankies~ :D


	7. Kirikami

AN: A good bois, cute ship. uwu

Happy reading~ :D

Kirikami: Super Secret Kiss

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sunday's were their lazy days where Katsuki barked at his Bakusquad to leave him the hell alone. Yeah, right like any of them really listened to that rule! But they did, for once, by miracle and only because their blond ring leader had a dentist appointment in the early morning.

No one messed with Mitsuki. She was their honorary mom they loved having around to get their dumbasses out of trouble but not the mom they wanted on a regular basis.

Without Katsuki around, that left them all to do their own thing. Hanta wanted to check out this new art exhibit on southeast asian fine arts at a museum in Tokyo. While Mina took it upon herself to have a girl's day out at the local spa stating how none of her boys ever wanted to do this with her except, on occasion, Eijirou volunteered to accompany her.

This left Eijirou and Denki to figure out how they were going to waste a perfectly good Sunday afternoon.

Neither wanted to spend money, leaning on just spending the sunny day trapped in four walls littered with posters of the pro hero Crimson Riot and banners of traditional Japanese historical period art and calligraphy all with encouraging words of 'power', 'strength', and 'honor' written in thick hard black ink strokes. A rich blood red curtain covered the balcony's sliding door, a black punching bag in the corner, a neatly organized desk, and an unmade bed with green camouflage patterned covers being the main features of the bedroom.

Inside Eijirou's room, Denki was seated on the cool wooden floor currently setting up his game system to plug into the small tv. Getting his legs entangled with the cords of his controllers, he lets out an annoyed huff and tests everything out.

"Okay! I think we're set!" Denki grins, pleased when he hears a musical ding of his system turning on and a screen appearing on the tv after fighting with the cables for a good twenty minutes.

"Sweet!" Eijirou slides off his bed and rests his back against the mattress.

Denki hands him the extra controller, sitting next to his side against the bedframe and wiggles his shoulders in anticipation as the game disc he just inserted boots up.

"Someone's excited!" Eijirou lightly teases, nudging Denki's bare shoulder.

Unlike the other members of the Bakusquad, Eijirou and Denki were stuck in Aizawa's summer school lectures to make up for poor scores from the winter semester.

This gave them a lot more time to hang out, though most of it being to study.

"Yeah man, I'm mentally swamped from all the homework Aizawa's been piling on us… I just wanna shut off my brain and delve into mindless cartoon violence for a couple of hours" Denki frowns, crinkling his nose as if the memory of all the assignments they had completed for just this week's load hitting a sore spot within his brain.

Eijirou hums, agreeing as he ran one hand through his flat red hair and pinched his neck. "I hear ya, dude" he replies and leans forwards a bit once the game's start screen shows up on the screen.

They don't bring up summer school again, instead focusing on their fighting combos as they button smashed their controllers. After a while of sitting against the bed on the wooden floor, Eijirou decided to call a break. He went to his desk's drawer to take out a white elastic headband, adjusting it onto his head to push his flat choppy bangs out of his eyes, he then went and got on his bed and laid down.

He had offered Denki if he wanted to do the same but the electric blond shook his head and stayed put on his spot on the floor. Shrugging his shoulders, Eijirou rolled his shoulder blades and got comfortable as his back hit his mattress, with bent knees he pushes his body forwards to have his head dangle off the edge of the bed as his left hand patted around the cushiony mattress for his controller again.

Denki's heart skipped a beat, suddenly hyper-aware of his own body being in close proximity to Eijirou's dangling head. Biting his bottom lip, he mentally reminds himself that this is nothing. They're just two bros hanging out after having a long week of school. It's not like, he'll randomly electrocute himself if Eijirou's hair brushes against his cheek.

The blond debates whether or not he should scoot his body further away but his nagging heart won't allow him to. It's no secret to the girls of Class 2-A, especially his partner in crime Mina, that Denki has a huge crush on Eijirou. And having all this mandatory time spent together wasn't helping at all to keep his feelings at bay.

Denki sharply inhales and exhales, trying to calm his racing heart as he tries his hardest to concentrate on their game. Halfway in, he's lost in the tingly feeling overtaking his body as he gives up on trying to win. He's usually the king of this game whenever Katsuki didn't play with them. He hears Eijirou cheer as the red-head extends his arms up high into the air while rattling his controller in his right.

"Yeeeeesssss! I finally beat you but Katsuki won't believe me" Eijirou chuckles, throwing his controller somewhere on the bed with him.

"Why don't you take a picture of the scoreboard?" Denki suggests, knowing he's sitting with both of their cell phones right next to him.

"Good idea!" Eijirou wasn't given the chance to get up from his dangled position to get his own phone as Denki scooped up the phone and twisted his torso, towering over Eijirou's head and planted a surprise kiss on the spiky-haired male's lips.

Denki fumbled with the phone, feeling like he'd accidentally fry it when he felt the electricity coursing through his veins. He can't believe he just did that! What he'd give to fall into his dumb mode just to forget his embarrassment.

Eijirou shoots up from his bed, blood rushing to his head as he crosses his legs and touched his numb lips. His fingertips hold a bit of static knowing that it was definitely due to Denki's quirk.

"I… uhh…" Denki clutches his canary blond hair, fingers messing with the black bolt streak as he hesitates to find an excuse for his action. He just wants to run away and apologize later. Much, much later about suddenly kissing him and causing an influx of static and electricity to power though the room.

"You literally made sparks fly" Eijirou mumbles with a smile, still touching his lips, feeling a pleasant buzz of a tingle. "I enjoyed that super secret kiss" he confesses after a couple of seconds when the blond sitting below looked like he was about to implode, just waiting for a blackhole to swallow him up.

Denki blushes hard, as bright as a tomato. He covered his face with both his hands as the electricity circled around him and the room.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

This prompt and the next chap are somewhat similar. Whoops. I honestly just rolled with the feels and didn't want to change it when I realized that.

You know the drill! Please R&R – it's greatly appreciated and I always get a kick out of reading your reviews/feedback. And again, please don't be afraid to – I can fluently read Spanish and partial French! Thankies~ :D


	8. Tetsukiri

AN: And on we go!

Happy reading~ :D

Tetsukiri: Surprise Kiss

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Today we'll be…" Aizawa takes a dramatic pause as bleary eyes blink, "conducting a joint training between both hero courses" he finishes with a tired yawn.

He rolled his eyes when both divided classes came together and cheered.

"Listen to Vlad King" he warns them in a lingering tone that didn't quite finish his thought but they knew it meant 'or else.' It was a tone that sent a chill down the students' spines.

"Yes, Sensei!" they all yell in unison as Vlad King went and assigned their groups.

"Ready for me to kick your ass?!" an excitable male yelled across the forest.

Eijirou's ears perked up at the familiar voice, looking up from his map – each group received a map with a predestined location marked on it. "Heh, I'd like to see you try, bro!" he heartily laughs as he and Tetsutetsu link forearms together and do their secret handshake.

Ever since their shared, super demanding, strict internship for pro hero Fourth Kind, Eijirou and Tetsutetsu have grown closer as friends and as friendly rivals. Their classes didn't often get to train together due to their different schedules to share each training location. Only really getting to hang out either during lunch break or after school at Heights Alliance during the weekends but both males made it work.

A loud sound goes off a second later, signaling that the matches have started. It was a free-for-all exercise of using quirks in order to capture the groups and each turf. The objective being to mark the areas with one's own team's colorful flags in another team's location.

Eijirou was placed in a group with Katsuki and Ochako. Katsuki in charge of offense attacks with Ochako as his back up. Eijirou kept guard of their red flag, holding the long silver pole in one hardened hand as he ran ahead of the group to reach their station in order to place the flag in its stand designed by none other than their go-to tech expert Mei.

A loud boom goes off with a wave of heat behind him. Eijirou knows that it's Katsuki from the way his sailor mouth starts running and a cackling of a mocking tone. Ochako can be heard playfully telling the blond to knock it off and not provoke the enemy, as voices begin to shriek when they get sent flying overhead by her.

Eijirou can't help but shake his head with an amused smile playing at his lips. He tunes out the rest of the noises behind him as he dodges all the individuals coming his way. Denki, Kyouka, and Mina had nearly managed to grab him until they were swished away by a pull of vines.

Uh-oh.

"Shit…" he mutters under his breath knowing he's been literally caught in Ibara's vine maze. He just can't see where she's hiding within the trees and greenery of the forest. Cautiously, he runs in a straight line keeping a distance from the forest entrance and the cleared path he's on.

It was working and he could see the red team's spot just a hill top away when he hears bushes rustling and vines creeping up on him. Eijirou hardens the rest of his body up, almost infusing the pole into his very being in order to protect it.

It happened in a whirl, not having seen it coming as Tetsutetsu with his steel quirk activated, holding onto the green team's flag in one hand comes lunging towards him wrapped around Ibara's vines. The silver armored male comes hurdling towards the hardened male at a fast speed.

Tetsutetsu wearing a smug look plastered on his face. He was confident that he'd simply snatch the red flag from the red-head's grip in order to win his team's first flag. That is until he miscalculates his landing and lands on top of Eijirou like a human steel beam. But not before their heads, specifically their lips collide, smacking harshly in a rough surprise kiss.

When Eijirou's body loses the momentum of sliding on the dirt ground and firmly stops nearly at his team's awaiting location, he's beet red in the face, almost the same color as his dyed spiky hair.

"I… uh… dude…" Tetsutetsu doesn't know how to excuse the awkward attack on his friend.

Both males release their quirks as Tetsutetsu remains toppled over Eijirou. Their team flags roll over away from them with a small echoey metal clang.

"D-Don't sw-sweat it!" Eijirou nervously chuckles, not wanting to admit that it wasn't a terrible first kiss for him. He's never been kissed before whether on purpose or by accident.

"So… we're good?" Tetsutetsu wants to confirm as he gets off of him and offers his hand to get up.

Eijirou nods, silently thanking him for the offered hand and gets up to brush himself off.

"Yeah man! We're good!" he assures his friend with a quick high-five.

But later that evening, the accidental kiss is all Eijirou can think of as he goes to bed in the dorms.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

You know the drill! Please R&R – it's greatly appreciated and I always get a kick out of reading your reviews/feedback. And again, please don't be afraid to – I can fluently read Spanish and partial French! Thankies~ :D


End file.
